


Ridiculously Romantic

by Techgirl



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M, Season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 10:37:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Techgirl/pseuds/Techgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian is falling in love with Justin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ridiculously Romantic

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my beta, later2nite!

Mikey asked me weeks ago why I keep spending time with you. I didn’t know what to say, so I just shrugged and walked away.

Looking down at you, as you lie sleeping beside me, I know exactly why I keep you around. Or rather, why I let you keep me around.

It’s your blond hair, which feels like strands of silk between my fingers. I find myself touching it way too often, but you don’t seem to mind.

It’s your incredible blue eyes, which are the mirror to your soul. If I let myself, I can see everything you are reflected in your eyes.

You smile in your sleep, and my eyes are drawn to your mouth. It’s perfect and you use it so well.

I let my hands wander over your chest, carefully touching the nipple ring, making you gasp even in your sleep. I’ve never told you how much I like the ring, but you probably know it anyway.

Your small body is so hard, so perfect for you. Your cock twitches when I run my fingers over your hip, down to your groin. You turn towards me and my hand continues around to your back, down to your ass. It’s the most perfect one I’ve ever seen. I’m sure you know because you have seen what it does to me.

It’s the way you happily tell me all about your day, even though I make it clear that I don’t care. Why do you think I want to know _everything_ you’ve learned in school _every_ day? The only one of your friends I’ve met is Daphne. All of the others are just names, and I can honestly say I don’t care about them one bit. Not that it matters to you; you still tell me all about them.

It’s because you made my friends your family, too, in about ten minutes. Okay, maybe not Mikey, but I know you are slowly winning him over. By the way Debbie looks at me, I can tell that she knows things about me that I’ve just recently started to figure out, myself. I hope to God that she isn’t telling you what she sees in my eyes when you are around.

You make me feel as if I’m seventeen again. I’d already done everything before you came along. Now I’m doing it all over again. Seeing this world through your eyes makes it new and exciting to me, too. Spending time with you makes me happy, horny, and adventurous. You make me laugh like I haven’t laughed in years. 

You call me on my bullshit and even though I tell you to shut up, I’m glad you don’t. You challenge me in the most annoying ways until I end up in a hotel room in New York, happily fucking you.

It’s the way my stomach hurt when you said you had applied to universities out of state. I had to try really hard to pretend not to care, but, of course, you could tell that I did. And you didn’t hesitate to tell me so. I was so close to throwing you out of the car, yet, in the end, I couldn’t help smiling. That second, I knew I had lost a battle I didn’t know I’d fought. I let you see that I care, and now there is no turning back.

Last night at Babylon, when you told us you had applied to PIFA, I couldn’t hide from anyone how proud of you I was. 

I think, at that moment, Mikey realized why I keep spending time with you.


End file.
